Operation: Silver Wing
by Forever a Savior
Summary: Lyra has become a thief under certain circumstances. When Team Rocket takes her in as one of their own, she meets the bosses son, Silver. He is a top ranked Assassin and a valuable asset for Team Rocket. What happens when the two are forced to go on a mission to steal the Silver Wing, and kill the person who owns it? Read to find out! SoulSilverShipping in eventual chapters!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was seven when I stole my first candy bar. I remember how nervous I was, reaching for it, and shoving it into a random pocket. Nobody saw me. Of course nobody would expect innocent little Lyra to steal anything either. It wasn't that I really took pride in stealing at the time, it's just that I was desperate. My family grew up poor. My dad left us when I was three, and took all the money, leaving us with a dumpy old cottage in a small town. I had never had the luxury of eating a candy bar before, and I hadn't eaten anything but bread that day so I treated myself. I realized how easy stealing was and soon I started nabbing small toys or gadgets from the local grocery store.

My mother soon started to realize what I was doing and told me to stop, saying that what I was doing was very wrong. I obeyed her wishes until my tenth birthday came around. The year most kids got their first Pokemon. Nobody seemed to realize this, but you actually had to pay for your first Pokemon, if it was from the Professor's lab. I really wanted one, my mom tried to save up for me, but we needed the money for other things. I did the only thing I knew how to do, I stole.

The stupid Professor didn't even see it coming. He had zero security, which made the job a hundred times easier. It was even easier than stealing something from a regular store. What an idiot.

I snuck out early in the morning around six. He had the windows open so I ducked down to see what was going on inside. He was busy organizing some books near the front door, and the three starter Pokemon were in the back. They were snug inside their balls, in a cylinder shaped, glass container. I stepped inside onto a shelf of books and made my way to the bottom, quietly, cautiously. I landed on the ground with a whisper of a thud and looked at the Professor once more. He was still busy with the book shelves, his back turned to me. I tiptoed to the Pokeball's, and peeked inside. Their was no way to tell them apart, so I would have to choose randomly. I pressed the big red button with my gloved hand, the glass slid open with a quiet hiss.

I reached in with the slightest trembling of my hand. I snatched the nearest one and pulled my hand out quickly. I tiptoed out of the back door, closed it silently behind me, and sprinted into the forest behind his lab.

Once I was figured I was far enough, I just stared at the Pokeball resting in my hand. I pressed the center button delicately and a small Pokemon popped out. It had a long snout and a blueish body, with a cream colored underside. It had four red dots on its back that seemed to glow as well.

"Cynda?" It looked toward me with closed eyes.

"I think you are a Cyndaquil, at least that's what school taught me. I hope I'm right. It means you're a fire type and don't like water. Hmmm, well should I name you? I learned that's a good way to start a bond with your Pokemon, but..." It was looking at me, with a confused expression. I wonder it it knew I stole it, I hope not.

"Well I think I'm gonna name you Tyler! Cause you evolve into a Typhloon or something like that, and Tyler starts with Ty!" My newly named Cymdaquil just puffed out a cloud of smoke from its nose and started napping.

"Hmmm I expected more excitement from getting a Pokemon...Oh well!" I returned Tyler to his Pokeball and shrunk the ball with a double click of the button. I learned that in school as well. I hid the Pokeball in my underpants and wandered back home. Once I snuck back in, it was around seven thirty. I hid Tyler under a floor board and acted asleep, until my mom came to wake me up around eightish. News got around of the stolen Cyndaquil and alibis were asked for. My mother said I had been sleeping in my room, the police left without further questioning.

The thief was never found and neither was the missing Cyndaquil.

The day I stole Tyler was the day my life really had begun.

******Welp, I should be working on my other stories, but I just couldn't resist! This is a SoulSilverShpping, thats kinda cliche. I hope I can pull it off though and make it interesting for you guys though! :)**

**Please review, favorite, follow, whatever your heart desires! I would like some feedback though, and critism is accepted! Chapter will be longer as well, this is only the prologue after all! :)**


	2. Home

**"Home"**

"It's great to be home, right Tyler?" I asked the large Pokemon as he waddled into my room. We had finally gotten back from our latest mission, stealing some special Raticate that was blue. It had taken three whole months, because the person that owned the stupid Pokemon was on a journey. I had to stalk him that whole time, what a boring mission! I was finally back in my small room at our current headquarters. I sprawled out on my bed, ready to sleep when someone I Recognized showed up. He was wearing a Team Rocket uniform and had fiery orange, unruly hair.

"Lyra?" He asked as he took hesitant steps into my abode.

"Will!" I shouted super loud and hopped up to greet him. I smashed him in a bone crushing hug, that he happily returned.

"Lyra! It's been like forever! It was really starting to get lonely without my best friend, you know," he gave me a bright smile.

"Will! How have things been? Is Golbat doing alright? What did I miss?"

"Lets go get something to eat, and I shall enlighten you," he told me and we started heading toward the cafeteria. They had sandwiches out since it was lunch time, and I grabbed a PB&J, while Will got a Turkey sandwich. We took a seat, and started to chat.

"Alright so it's been pretty crazy lately, Boss has been sending everyone out on all sorts of missions. The thing is though, all of them are classified, so we're not exactly sure whats going on. Any ideas?"

"Mmmmm not really...Petrel sent me on the stupidest mission. I had to go across the region just to get some damned blue Raticate. I mean why did he need it so bad? I think it was some sort of excuse or something, to get me away. Oh well I guess. That reminds me too, I've gotta give the Raticate to him. See ya later Will!"

"Well uh bye Lyra!" Said a flustered Will, as he wasn't expecting me to leave so soon. I wasn't expecting myself to leave so soon either. I just need to get this out of the way so I can relax a little, and maybe visit my mom too. Its been awhile since I've seen her. I ran though the halls holding my black marshmallow cap to my head. I made it to the end of a hallway, where a metal door was shut. The name Petrel was engraved towards the top of the door. I inhaled deeply and regulated my breathing, before knocking on the door a couple of times.

"Executive Petrel? Are you inside?" I asked the occupant of the room. The door slid open with a swish and before me stood the dopey eyed, violet haired Petrel.

"Ahhhh Lyra dear, I'm guessing your mission went as planned?" He put one hand against the door frame and used his other hand to stroke his small beard.

"Yes sir. The Raticate was captured without any problem."

"Good, good. Now may I see it?" He stopped stroking his beard and held a slender hand out.

"Of course sir," I took the Pokeball off my belt and handed it to him. He released the Raticate, who looked frightened. It's scared state soon turned to anger and it went to bite Petrel, only to get kicked in its scrunched up face. I flinched at the action. I despised when the Rockets did this.

"Ah, ah, ah, that was a fatal move my dear Pokemon. I know you're frustrated that we took you, but you'll learn to live. I'm sure my Golbat would enjoy some fresh blood, and a chance to train a fellow teammate," the poor Pokemon just whimpered as it was returned to its Pokeball.

"Rest while you can," His voice said in a raspy whisper.

"Well I uh, I think it's maybe time for me to go..." I trailed off as I took a few steps back. Petrel could be frightening, and right now, he was being exactly that.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Sorry sir, it's just...maybe someone has a new mission for me."

"Nonsense, you just got back," he stepped towards me. "Are you scared of me Lyra? Is that why you're in a hurry?"

"N-not at all s-sir, I just, I have to feed Tyler," I barely managed to choke out.

"You mean that Typhlosion of yours? You mustn't pamper it, you train your Pokemon all wrong. How is love and spoils going to truly make your Pokemon respect you?"

"W-well sir, you'll make a strong bon-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear this love bullshit. Everyone ends up alone in the end. Just remember that Lyra. Learn to strike fear in your Pokemon's heart, you'll learn what real respect is. With that aside, could you deliver this report to Proton? He should be in his room."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you dear, now off with you," he chirped. And strode back to his room.

Bipolar much? Jeez what the hell is wrong with that guy. He usually doesn't flip out like that, and what did he mean by everyone ends up alone? Maybe he had a harsh break up or something. Whatever is was maybe he should take therapy... I thought to myself. I wandered down some more halls to find Proton. He was the truly terrifying Rocket Executive. With cruel ways and morbid sexual desires, he always had some poor girl in his clutches. I arrived at said persons door and was about to knock when heard cries and groans from inside. I felt my cheeks flush and decided I would just come back later.

I finally made it back to my own cramped room and entered the code to get in. Tyler was napping on the floor when I walked in. I scratched his head and went to a shelf to get some Pokemon feed for him. I scooped some out and dumped it into his bowl. That got the lard up, as he came over to me and started to devour it.

"Oh Tyler, what am I to do?" He just glanced at me before grunting.

"It's just I can't live my whole life as a Team Rocket Grunt. I've considered going on a journey, but that's to cliche. Nobody understands that only the rich succeed these days. You have to buy a starter Pokemon, and be able to pay off the Trainers license expense, along with going to Trainers School and taking exceptional care of each and every one of your Pokemon. So much work and money! I wish Dad would never had left then maybe, maybe our lives would be better. I know moms would, so would yours Tyler. You wouldn't have had to be stolen, you would've gone with someone more likely to succeed in life, not some lowlife crook," I knew I was rambling by now, but it just felt good to get it all out. I felt a little nudge as Tyler nuzzled my thigh, telling me he would have it no other way.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," I whispered with a small smile, as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes.

I ended up crying myself to sleep with Tyler curled up around me. I awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the door.

"Lyra hurry! We're gonna be late! There's a meeting! Damn it, LYRA!" The voice was muffled and sounded somewhat like Will's.

"Mmm herf...Will? Go way, I wanna sleep," I mumbled as I started dozing off, before reality hit me.

"A meeting?! Ohmygod Will you idiot! Why didn't you wake me sooner?" I screeched as I ran out of the room and returned Tyler without even checking my appearance. Will chased after me as I breezed by him. The halls were empty and echoed our footsteps as we rushed to the auditorium.

"I was looking everywhere for you it wasn't my fault you decided to sleep!" He shouted.

"Well thanks...for...getting...me," I said between breaths. Man I'm outta shape!

"No problem," he nodded. We slowed to a halt as the large doors were just ahead. We calmed ourselves and I fixed up a little from my nap. We pushed past the doors and into the crowded room. I gazed above toward the balcony and saw the executives awaiting the arrival of our boss, Giovanni.

Ariana and Petrel stood on the right, while Archer and Proton were on the left.

"Thank Arceus we're not late," Will's tone showed that he was clearly relieved. With that being said the doors on the balcony opened and the crowd fell silent. A tall man of over six foot walked out. With chocolate brown hair and striking black eyes, he was quite the intimidating man. He wore a black suit with a red capital R on the right breast pocket. He was known as the Boss or Giovanni.

Someone I didn't recognized walked out behind him. They had un-styled, crimson red hair that went a bit past their shoulders. I couldn't see what color their eyes were and I'm guessing it was a guy considering their build. He was a couple inches shorter than Giovanni. He wore some sort of trench coat thing with the rocket symbol on it. A scowl was visible on his face.

"Welcome fellow Rocketeers. I am your boss Giovanni as you all should know, and today I have someone new to introduce. Some of you may know him, others may not, this is my son, Silver!" The crowd erupted into cheers as I observed Silver. His scowl seemed to deepen upon Giovanni's announcement. Silver...what an unusual name. Why have I never heard of him either? Giovanni held up a hand to silence everyone, and silent they became.

"I have called you here today to celebrate. Celebrate what you ask, well my dear son here, has accomplished something wonderful. He obtained the Rainbow Wing for us, Team Rocket, to summon Ho-Oh the great and mighty legendary!" The crowd was in an uproar at this news and even I clapped and hollered a bit. Giovanni gestured again and the audience fell quiet within seconds.

"How could one man do it himself you ask, well he is a top trained assassin. One of the best around the world. He murdered those foolish monks guarding the Rainbow Wing just to allow us the use of it. What a wonderful young man." Giovanni smirked and the cheers were the loudest of them all. I looked over to Will to see him have a horrified face, that mine probably mirrored. A sick feeling was swimming in my gut, poking and prodding at my insides making them jump and bounce around. That's just terrible, killing just for power. I may steal, but not from the poor. Not from the people that actually need the money and utensils. Not for power.

"Thank you for all your support my fellow people's. It is you that makes Team Rocket what it is. One last announcement of the night, is that I need a Team Rocket member by the name of Lyra Soul. You are to meet me in my office after you turn the report into Proton. That will be all. Everyone enjoy the feast as well." All eyes turned to me as he mentioned my name. That many people know my name? Jeez, this is weird though why would he want me? My last thought as I wandered to get the report for Proton was; how did he know I needed to turn this in still?

**Alright so how was it? Terrible? Amazing? Okay? Please tell me! Anyways, I would like to thank those who reviewed, favorited, and followed. It's people like you that make the FanFiction world go 'round! Sorry for any errors too! I hope you liked it and the personalities of the executives are just something I've made up myself, based on appearances mostly. Ive never seen a Disclaimer a the bottom, but that's what I'm gonna do! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, at all.**


	3. Blackmail

**Blackmail**

"Now Silver, Lyra is one of the best Pokemon Trainers in Team Rocket. She is also an excellent thief, the best here actually, which explains why she is partnered with you," Giovanni explained to me. I refuse to call that thing my father.

"I can go alone," I growled.

"You may have stolen the Rainbow Wing, but that's a different thing. You knew where it was, there weren't experienced people around it. You may be good at killing, but Lyra is ten times the better thief than you."

"Do you expect her to actually go on this mission anyways?" I snorted. A menacing smile grew on his grim set face.

"You think I wouldn't have resort options? I know for a fact that she will decline at first. She has grown quite close to a few people, that was her mistake. I've had this planned for awhile," he answered coolly. I scowled and crossed my arms. He was sitting at his desk, that bitchy Persian of his rubbing all over him and purring, while I stood behind him to the side. I heard the the chink of keys as Proton unlocked the door.

"Mmmmm baby, I must depart your angelic beauty with much despair," he purred caressing her right cheek.

"That made no sense sir. I have a meeting now sir, goodbye," her voice was trembling as he winked suggestively at her. He strutted out of the room with quite the confidence. That manwhore. This Lyra must be a weak slut as well, she's probably one of Proton's regulars. Great. Working with a slut is never good. Sexual harassment here I come.

"Ahhh Lyra, what a pleasure! Come closer dear," there he goes, wasting time trying to get her comfortable. Or his version of comfortable.

So this was the great Lyra? How pathetic. She looks to be just over five foot, how short. She had pigtails that were turned upwards, and a giant black marshmallow hat resting on her head. What the hell? who would wear that? She wore the really short revealing dress that all Rocket females had to wear, along with those knee high hooker boots. With chestnut colored hair and eyes she wasn't all that impressive. So was she really that great of a thief? She doesn't look promising...

"S-sir!" Is that all she can say? Why the hell do I have to go on a mission with her? I scowled deeply at her.

"As you know, this is my son Silver. You and him will be going on a very important assignment," she glanced up at me and flinched a little. I smirked, this may be easier than I thought.

"W-what sort of mission, sir?" She squeaked out. He leaned forward, a dangerous smile growing on his face.

"We have required the Rainbow Wing, just half of Johto's protection. You and Silver are to bring the Silver Wing," he said getting straight to business.

"But sir, I just got back today. I would like to visit my mother and-"

"You will have no mother if you reject this mission!" Giovanni shot up and slammed his fists on the desk.

"Wha-what? What'd do you mean?" She took a step toward Giovanni and raised her voice.

"You do not raise your voice to you leader!" A sharp sound was heard as Lyra flew back. My so called father had hit her. She sat there for a minute, her hat shadowing her eyes. She stood up, almost robotically, and looked Giovanni directly in the eyes. No tears were seen misting her eyes. Surprising, I thought to myself.

"Sorry sir, please explain." He smirked upon her submission. He sat down and calmed himself down.

"You better be, acting out against your Boss can be punishable by death. Now, what I meant is have you had contact with your mother lately?"

"Yes sir," her voice showed no emotion, what had happened?

"Well then you must know of her boyfriend of eight months now?"

"Yes sir."

"Then you must know of your dear mother's pregnancy as well," I glanced at Giovanni. What exactly was he planning. She obviously didn't know that part though. He eyes rounded to saucers and she was sputtering.

"Wha-what? N-no sir, th-that was unknown to me."

"Ahhh I see, well let me get to the point. Your mother is dating a Team Rocket Executive. You may know him as Executive Archer. He's always away from base because he's with her. He came back to the base to get some things, he's moving in with your mom. Things are getting serious, marriage may be the answer."

"Stop lying! My mom would never fall for someone so heartless!" She stood bravely against Giovanni and slammed her hands on his desk.

"Girl what did I tell you!" His anger was quickly rising, a bad thing. I just kind of stood awaiting the inevitable punishment.

"I don't care! Stop talking about my mom like that!" Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy. I understood how much a mother meant to someone though. I would be angry as well. I'm always angry though.

"Persian, bite her. As hard as you want, anywhere," came Giovanni's quiet orders. The stupid cat walked around the desk ready to attack when there was a flash. A large Pokemon with fangs and a ring of fire around its neck roared out. It inhaled deeply and puffed out a cylinder of red flames, engulfing Persian.

"Tyler, no!" I heard shouting, but couldn't see anything due to the ebony smoke surrounding the room. The weak whimpering of a Pokemon could be heard as the smoke slowly dissipated. I saw Giovanni standing over the crispy cat Pokemon and Lyra glancing frantically around the room. She turned my way and locked eyes with me, she seemed to stop panicking and just stared for a minute. She seemed deep in thought. Giovanni's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"You little bitch! I will kill your mom and sibling if you fail this mission! I will make you watch as I torture them and that jacked up friend of yours! You just messed up big time, stupid girl! You will regret this! Silver go finish up briefing her about the mission, and if you complain one more time you can guarantee their will be no more medicine! She will die a slow painful death, one I will enjoy watching. Now go!" That bastard, He will pay. One day, one day... I snatched Lyra's wrist and yanked her along. She returned that stupid Pokemon of hers and tried to yank out of my grip. I tightened my hold.

"Please, loosen up," she pleaded.

"Hell no, just hurry up," We hurried past many shocked grunts and finally reached my room. It was the only place I could think of that was private. The automatic door slid open and I threw her in.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Shut up. I am going to make this quick. I do not want to spend any extra time with you."

"Well whatever, but can I ask one question first?"

"Whatever," I grumbled as she flopped onto my bed. My room had nothing in it except a bed and closet. I wasn't the decorative type of person. I sat next to her and awaited her question.

"Is your name Silver because of your eyes?"

"What? I don't know, stop being stupid. I just want to get this over with," I glowered at her and she flinched. A smirk grew on my face, serves her right.

"Now here's the deal, our mission starts tomorrow six in the morning, exactly. You will meet me here at my room, we're going on a ship to Sinnoh."

"Sinnoh?"

"No comments, just listen stupid girl. An ex-Rocket member stole the Silver Wing when he left Team Rocket. That's our lead. We last heard he was in Snowpoint City. Wear other clothes that aren't your uniform, and bring your strongest Pokemon. If you usually have a gun or knife or something for a weapon, bring it. The guy we're going to visit is strong and he won't hesitate to kill you," she nodded and stood up.

"I'm gonna go pack now, it's already like ten and to get up that early I need some sleep. See ya!" She chirped and strode out of my room. That went quicker than expected. I can't believe she just snapped out of the threats that fast. Her mom might die and she just was all okay. Was she bipolar or something? This is going to be a long mission...

**So how was it? I love all of you guys so much! Especially those who review! Followers and Favoriters are fine in my book too! So did so match the personalities alright? I feel like I kind of failed this chapter, but oh well I guess! I made Giovamni have anger issues as well... Enjoy my loves! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, sadly. **


	4. Bruises

**Here's the next chapter to this very story! Sorry for the wait guys, I've been ridiculously busy and sick lately. Who gets sick in the summer time? Obviously an idiot like me haha! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and my sucky battle scene. Sorry for any grammatical errors too! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. **

I triple checked my bag to make sure all my things were inside. All my basic necessities and a few outfits. All that was left was my weapons and Pokemon. I pulled open a dresser drawer and peeked inside, determining which weapons would be useful and inconspicuous. I settled on my favorite pair of daggers and a semi-automatic pistol. I tucked them into my duffel bag. Next came Pokmon, which wasn't a hard choice at all. I only owned three Pokemon after all, Tyler my Typhlosion, Belle my Ampharos, and Lucia my Espeon. I tucked their Pokeball's into my belt and gave myself a once-over.

I was wearing a pair of short overalls with a red quarter sleeved shirt, and a black undershirt. I had on a pair of red tennis shoes and knee high white stockings. I finished the look off with a white version of my puffy hat.

This outfit was only temporary until we got to Snowpoint City, where it would be freezing. I grabbed my yellow duffel bag and headed out the door. Taking one last look at my good 'ol room, I locked it up and went to Silver's. It was currently 5:55, I would be just on time. I strolled through the halls and arrived at his room.

Just as I went to knock it slid open, making me jump and let out a little squeak. He scowled at me.

"Hey Silver!" I chirped, hoping he would lighten up a little.

"Pigtails," he simply said and started to walk off. He was wearing a black jacket and pants with red trim. He also wore a pair of black shoes and had a black duffel bag.

"Are you goth or something?" He paused for a minute, before walking away a little faster than before.

"Hey don't you have some manners?" I asked angrily as I sped up to his stride, causing him to pick up his pace even more. I sighed and gave up as I jogged behind him.

"Why are we in such a rush?" He visibly twitched as he came to a halt.

"We need to get to Olivine, but if you keep asking pointless questions, we'll miss the boat!" His voice started out calm and got angrier and louder each word.

"What time does the boat leave?"

"6:45."

"Alright well lets go!" I yelled. I started sprinting off and out of the Rocket Base. The base was just on the outskirts of Ercuteak City, so it would take about an hour or two by walking. On Tyler though we could get there in 30-35 minutes. I waited until Silver came out huffing and puffing.

"You have a Pokemon you can ride, right?" He just nodded and caught his breath.

"Alright Tyler, I need your help!" There was a flash as he popped out of his Pokeball. He let out a grunt and stretched out.

"Can you give me a ride Tyler?" He nodded and got on all fours in preparation.

"Naming your Pokemon, weak." Silver scoffed as he took out a Pokeball and released the creature within. It was a Golbat. Tyler heard Silver and growled in response before going over to him to investigate. Even though Silver was like six feet tall, Tyler still towered over him. He leered down at Silver before deciding what he thought of the crimson haired man.

"What the hell do you want?" Silver asked shooting his best glare at the Pokemon. Tyler simply shrugged before swiping his paw across Silver's face sending him flying. He crashed onto the ground and Tyler chuckled before hurrying over to me.

I hopped on and we sped off.

"To Olivine! I bet I'll beat ya Silver!" I taunted as I gripped tightly onto Tyler. I heard him shout something in reply and glanced behind me to see him holding tightly to his Golbat's feet as they awkwardly flew up to us.

35 minutes later...

"I kicked your ass loser!" I stuck my tongue out at Silver who just rolled his eyes as we boarded the St. Caroline. What an interesting name for a ship. We had already returned our Pokemon, they had been absolutely exhausted, but I could tell Tyler definitely enjoyed it. It would take around two to three days to get to Snowpoint from here.

It was a rather large ship with a wide deck and what looked to be an outdoor battle arena. Inside were the rooms with a few restaurants and shops. It was like a small cruise ship.

"Come on Silver lets find our room!" I grabbed his wrist and yanked him into the hotel unit of the ship.

"305," he grumbled as we walked along. Currently we were at the 400's, so ours should be down the hall some more. I yanked him and we were off again heading towards room 305.

Once we arrived, I put the key in the lock and threw the door open.

"H-hey how'd you get the key? It was in my pocket," he looked utterly confused and I couldn't help but giggle.

"I have my ways~" was all I said as I did a belly flop onto the bed.

Wait, THE bed? There was only one bed?

"Hey Silver, why is there only one bed?" I turned to lay on my back and watched as he set our bags down.

"What do you mean, there's supposed to be-" he stopped abruptly as he turned around and saw for himself that there was only one bed.

"What the hell? There was supposed to be two!" He exclaimed angrily.

"It alright Silver, I don't mind sharing a bed with you," I told him. I really didn't care either. I was really used to being close to the other Rockets that went on missions with me. Sometimes I would have to share a bed, other times it would even be a sleeping bag. I really hated sharing sleeping bags though, because it was awkward and there was like no room.

"Wha-what? I can't share a bed with you!" His voice was rising in volume.

"Why? Is it because I have cooties," I started teasing him. He was standing at the end of the bed, his face flushed in a pinkish color. I sat up and put my hands on his chest, leaning forward with a flirtatious smirk.

"Silver, it's just a bed. Come on there's nothing wrong with me, now is there?" I asked in a whisper that was close to a whimper.

"H-h-hey now, stop it!" He shoved me down and he rushed into the bathroom. I started laughing like a maniac. That act never fails. I couldn't control my laughter as he came out with a deep scowl.

"Stop laughing. That wasn't funny," he told me crossing his arms.

"Aww Silvy, don't be mad at me! I was just practicing," I told him once my giggling died down.

"Practicing?"

"Well yeah, how do you think I steal half of the stuff I do? Seducing works great."

"So you're a whore?"

"Nope! Lucia's a great illusionist, she makes the people think that they're loving up on me, but really I'm stealing whatever."

"That makes sense I guess. Who's Lucia?" He asked.

"She's my Espeon."

"An Espeon? Those things are rare," he commented.

"I stole her egg," he just nodded in response. He must not want to talk anymore. I decided to finally look around our room.

It was simple enough. The walls were blue and there was a porthole above the bed. The floor was covered in a fuzzy grey carpet. The beds blankets were white and I got up to check the bathroom. It was just as boring as the room. It was all white with a regular bathtub that doubled as a shower.

"I thought cruise ships rooms were supposed to be amazing? This is like an average hotel room," I complained to Silver, who only grunted in response. He was currently sprawled out on the bed, looking really tired.

"I'm soo bored! Lets play a game!" I jumped on the bed and kept hopping on my knees. Silver's eyes snapped open to glare at me.

"Attention, we would like to thank you for choosing the St. Caroline. We have just departed out of Olivine harbor. It will take around two or three days to get to Snowpoint, depending on the weather. We hope you enjoy the battle arena and the shops and restaurants that are offered. That will be all, thank you," a voice echoed over the intercom.

"Silver lets have a battle!" I shouted. Thank you intercom lady for mentioning something about the arena. He looked up at me and I instantly knew he had a passion for battling.

"Come on it'll be fun!" I cheered as I yanked him up and drug him out the door.

We made it to the top deck where people were starting to mingle and talk. The battle arena was empty and we quickly made our way there.

"Hey you!" I said pointing to some guy in the crowd. He looked lonely so that's why I chose him.

"M-me?" He stuttered.

"Yepp, will you ref our battle?" He seemed to brighten at this and nodded his head. He stood where he was supposed to and waited for a command.

"Lets make this a one v. One, Silver," he nodded and took his place opposite of me. I told the guy, who's name I learned is Ryan, and took my place.

"This will be a one vs. one match. This is a friendly battle and the first Pokemon to faint loses. Begin."

"Let's go Belle! Don't go all out either, this is a friendly battle," I told her. She nodded and took a battle stance. If she were to go all out, she would seriously injure Silver's Pokemon no matter how strong they were.

"Weavile," Silver called tossing his Pokeball. The Sharp Claw Pokemon looked excited for this battle, just like Belle.

"Alright I'll start! Belle start off with Discharge!" She took a deep breath and yellow electricity surrounded her body. She exhaled and shot the beams at Weavile.

"Dodge and counter with Quick Attack!" Silver's Weavile dodged at the last second and disappeared.

"Shit," I murmured. "Flash Belle," I told her calmly. She lifted up her tail and a bright light suddenly made me go blind. Once it was gone I saw a bunch of colorful dots everywhere, but I also saw Silver's Weavile in a daze.

"Thunder Punch now!" Belle charged up her fist with electricity, before hitting Weavile square on the chest. He flew back into the air, but recovered last second doing a backflip to land correctly.

"Dark Pulse."

A beam of criss-crossing purple circles were shot from his hands and towards Belle.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" The electricity hit the beam only to get completely absorbed into the Dark Pulse. The pulse came at an even faster speed and had blue sparks surrounding it.

"Dodge it!" I cried desperately to Belle. Just as I said it though, the attack hit her dead on.

"Belle no!" The smoke cleared and a revealed a weak, yet determined Ampharos wanting revenge. She looked back at me, one eye squeezed shut in pain.

"We'll kick his ass don't worry! Start off with Thundershock!" Silver scoffed and had a confident smirk on his face.

"You think you could hurt Weavile with a pathetic attack like that? Nigh slash, give it all you got!" Weavile complied dodging Belle's Thundershock and ran up to her with shadowed claws. He was getting close to her and when he was right in front of her I shouted,

"Thunder wave!" A wave of blue electricity pulsed from Belle and caught Weavile just as he was about to strike. He fell to the ground, sparks flickering on his body every once in awhile.

Silver had lost his confident smirk and was whispering curses to himself.

"It's alright Silvy! I won't beat you too bad, Fire Punch Belle!" And that was the end of it. With Weavile being able to do nothing the super effective move knocked him out.

"Damn it Weavile. Return," Silver cursed coldly. I thanked Belle and returned her.

"It was a good battle, thanks Silver," I held my hand out to him and he only glared at me and started to walk away.

"Hey wait up, you should be proud of Weavile. He did great and so did you," I told him.

"You think losing is something to be proud of? I don't want to hear your bleeding heart bullshit, just got away," he growled stalking off.

I was stunned, did he really hate me that much? Fine then. He can do whatever he wants, but I'm not going to just let him think he can talk to me that way. The silent treatment should work nicely.

I wandered around a little bit going into the shops, looking for nice clothes to wear in Snowpoint. I actually had a decent amount of Poke, considering I'm a top notch thief.

I finally came across a small place called 'Smoochum's Boutique'. I had to admit the name was stupid, but oh well.

The small store was filled with winter clothing, perfect.

I ended up picking out a short red Peacoat that went to the middle of my thigh and a pair of black tights with knee high black heeled boots. They were warm and fuzzy on the inside. I chose a black scarf to go with it and some fluffy white earmuffs. It matched well enough, would allow easy access to my weapons and would keep me warm. Three positives. The only negative was it cost quite a bit, oh well.

I checked my PokeGear and realized I've spent a lot of time at the shop and getting something to eat. It was nine right now. How I didn't realize all that time that passed, I will never know.

The thought of returning to my room didn't sound so appealing though. It meant seeing stupid Silver. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with him. He was obviously on some sort of man period and I didn't want to get involved.

There's really nothing I can do though, everything's closing and the only thing that's open is a bar. I'm only nineteen, but I'll admit I do drink on occasion. I'm part of a criminal organization after all.

I was tempted to drink all my problems down the drain, but I really didn't want to piss Silver off even more, so I just headed back to room 305. I took my time and thought of how he would react to my silence. He would probably enjoy it. Whatever.

I tried opening our door only to realize it was locked. Well shit this ruins everything. I started to bang on the door only to hear no answer. I repeated this process for like ever, but still no response. I pressed my ear against the door and hear a shower running. No wonder he can't hear, I give up my resolve to stay silent. I just want to sleep now.

"Silver! Open up please!" No response.

"Silver please! I'm sorry for whatever I did!" Still no response. I leaned my whole body against the door and repeatedly banged my head into it.

Sillllvvvveeerrrr!" The door flew open and he was about to say something before I toppled on top of him. I wasn't expecting him to open it so quickly and it took a moment to realize what happened.

I was lying on top of his bare chest. His body was hard with muscle and was tensed up because of me. My face was buried into his chest and my legs straddled his torso. That's when I realized I was on top of him, and he was really wet from his shower. The worst part was he was only in his towel.

"Gaaahhh I'm so sorry Silver!" I scrambled off of him and ran straight to the bed and buried my face into it. My face was hot with a heavy blush and I felt so embarrassed.

"W-w-what the hell is wrong with you women!?" He asked totally flustered and startled.

"I didn't meant too," I whined into the pillow. After a few moments of silence only accompanied by muffled sounds of things being moved, he told me that he was dressed now.

I looked up, my face still flushed and saw he was only in a pair grey sweatpants.

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" I mumbled. I felt like an embarrassed girl that was trying to ask her crush out. What the hell's wrong with me? I need to stay strong.

"A shirt to bed?" He asked as if I had said something in a foreign language. I just nodded and he sighed turning around. I was surprised at what I saw on his back though.

Big purple and grey splotches covered his back. Bruises. I got up and touched one gently. Silver flinched.

"What happened?" I asked. All embarrassment from earlier forgotten.

"I got into a fight," his answer was simple, but his voice betrayed it. It was filled with fury.

"Just a fight?" I asked fingering some more bruises. He whipped around, and shoved me onto the bed. His face was in a deep scowl as he stood and looked down at me.

"There's a thing called personal space, learn about it," he looked extremely pissed and when he uncrossed his arm and took a step forward I flinched. He seemed so mad, I thought he was going to hit me.

"I'll be in the shower," I squeaked bolting up and into the bathroom. I locked the door and told myself to calm down. Silver's my partner, he wouldn't hurt me, right?

**So how was it? I kind of made Silver a bit of a bad guy at the end, sorry for that! Sorry for the incredibly bad battle scene as well haha! Hope you guys enjoyed it though! :)**


End file.
